Sequel to Big Time Girlfriends
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: I didn't really like the ending to the episode of Big Time Rush, "Big Time Girlfriends," so here's my sequel to it.  Logan/Camille, a little Carlos/Sasha and Kendall/Jo
1. Big Time Regret

**Hey everyone! I'm new to fanfiction and I just wanted to post this sequel to Big Time Girlfriends, since I didn't really like the ending results very much. I hope you enjoy it. I spent a while working on it and I personally think it came out better than I thought it would. =) iMizmal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**(Obviously, this is set after Big Time Girlfriends.)**

**

* * *

Sequel to Big Time Girlfriends**

_**(****Camille's Point of View)**_

I paced back and forth in my apartment, while Jo and I discussed the recent events, "Ugh! I am so mad at myself! Logan and I were finally going out and if I hadn't kissed James, we'd _still_ be going out!" I yelled in frustration.

"Camille, calm down!" Jo responded. She may be my best friend, but sometimes she just doesn't get me. Like in these situations, she thinks I can just calm down.

"How can I calm down? Logan broke up with me and it's all my fault!" I whined.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Jo suggested.

"I already did that. Remember, when he broke up with me. And it didn't work," I answered sadly.

"But you didn't stand up for your opinion. In a relationship, you have to let the other person know what your feeling," Jo told me. I had to give her credit for that. I didn't know she knew so much about relationships.

"Okay," I sighed, realizing that she was right, "I'll go talk to him." I walked downstairs to the lobby to find Logan. I looked around for him, but he wasn't there, so I went to the only other place I'd think to look at 2PM, outside by the pool and sure enough, he was sitting on a chair, relaxing.

"Logan! Can we talk?" I asked him.

He pulled of his sunglasses and looked at me, "Sure best friend!" Best friend? Wow, he's really taking this seriously. But whatever, I'm not backing out now.

"Well, I still don't understand why you broke up with me," I told him.

Logan sighed, "Camille, I told you, statistics show that 96% of all first relationships don't last."

"Well, I know I'm not a math genius like you, but I do know that leaves 4% of first relationships that do last. What if we're one of that 4%?" I asked him.

"That's very unlikely," he answered.

"Doesn't mean it's impossible. How are we ever going to know if we're meant to be if you don't give us a chance?"

"I-well-you kissed my best friend," he answered.

That wasn't fair, "Come on Logan, people make mistakes and you already said that you forgive me."

"I just don't know Camille."

I sighed, wondering what to say next, "This is all your fault!" I suddenly blurted out.

"How is it my..." Logan started to say, but I interrupted him.

"If you would have been the one helping me rehearse, this never would have happened," I told him. And we both knew it was true.

"Look, either we can play the blame game or we can stop talking about this all together. I vote second one!" Logan said.

"See, you always want to run away from complicated things! All I'm asking its that you give me another chance!" By then, I started to cry.

Logan knew me too well, or at least he thought he did, "Come on, Camille, stop crying, I know you're acting."

It's surprising, but this time I actually _wasn't_ acting, "I'm not acting this time!"

He looked down at his phone which was beeping, "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Gustavo wants us to record a song," he answered.

"Oh," I sniffled, "Well, we'll talk about this later."

_**(Logan's Point of View)**_

When I arrived at the studio, the other guys were having an important discussion.

"Why would you choose her over the girl you met last night?" Carlos asked bewildered.

"Because she gets me," James responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Kendall was sitting in the corner of the room. He looked pretty bored, "James is trying to figure out if he should go out with that girl he met last night or the palm tree," he said.

"Hey! Don't mock me! There's a special connection between us," James responded, defensively.

"Dude, it's a plant," I answered.

"You guys just don't know what love is like," James told us. We all rolled our eyes.

Then, Gustavo came in. After we rehearsed the song, "Nothing Even matters," we went back to our discussion, but this time, it was about Carlos.

"So what's the deal with you and Sasha?" I asked him.

"Oh, I broke up with her," he answered me.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"She doesn't like corn dogs," he told me.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him.

"Hey, don't go judging me. You're the one who broke up with Camille for some stupid statistics," he responded. _Great, now we're back to this_, I thought to myself.

"You broke up with Camille?" James asked.

"Yeah, statistics show that 96% of all first relationships don't last, so I though that you and Camille kissing would be a perfect opportunity to get our break up out of the way now," I explained for the third time in two days.

"Are you kidding me?" James asked, "We're talking about the girl who you spent all day trying to get to go to the dance with you."

"That doesn't mean we're going to last," I answered.

"You never know until you try it," he told me. Boy, did that sound familiar.

"You sound just like her!" I remarked.

"Whatever," James said, "But man, if you're going to be like this with girls your whole life, you might as well not date anyone ever," and with that he walked away. Thinking about it, I realized that he was right. I _might as well_ not date anyone if I always break up with them to get it out of the way.

**_(Camille's Point of View)_**

I walked into my apartment to see Jo, still there, sitting on my couch, watching TV.

As soon as she saw me, she started interrogating me, "Are you and Logan back together? Well of course you are, but what did you say? Did he realize that he was wrong? Give me the deats!" she said all in one breath.

"Jo, calm down, Logan and I aren't back together," I answered her, walking into the kitchen.

"What?" she asked like it was the craziest thing she ever heard, "Did you chicken out? Camille, I told you, you have to be..."

"I didn't chicken out. I said everything that I could think of, but then he had to leave," I interrupted, grabbing a cookie and biting into it.

"Well, you need to keep trying!" Jo told me.

"What's the point? He's not going to change his mind. That's the one thing I don't like about him - that he's so stubborn. I guess I'll just have to accept that he doesn't want to go out with me."

**_(Logan's Point of View)_**

Later, I saw Camille in the lobby. In less than a minute, she looked up from the script she was reading and walked over to where I was, "Hey Logan, can we talk?"

"Okay..." I said. She was probably here to argue again about how we should get back together. Well, this time, I knew she'd be very surprised to find out that I changed my mind.

I was completely wrong however. Instead, I was the one left standing there totally shocked, "Logan," she sighed, "I realized that you're right. We shouldn't be together," Camille confessed.

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I will probably update soon. I already have an idea for what the next chapter will be about. Thanks for reading. :D**


	2. Big Time Plans

Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews on my last chapter! =) I'm glad that the cliffhanger really seemed to pull you guys in. Good starts are always nice.**  
**

* * *

**Big Time Girlfriends Part 2**

**Previously...**

"Logan," Camille said, "I realized that you're right, we shouldn't be together."

**_(Logan's Point of View)_**

Had Camille really just said that she decided that I was right? I was shocked. I was crushed. Oh the irony of how she was begging me to get back together with her earlier today and right when I decided that I would, she changed her mind like that. Girls are so complicated! "Oh, y-yeah, I guess I am," I lied. How could I tell her now that I wanted her back? She had given up on me. The last thing I wanted to do was to make it all awkward between us, "Well, I'll see you later."

I started trudging up the stairs to my apartment. When I arrived, all I could say was a depressed, "Hey guys."

Kendall picked up on my mood right away, "What's wrong?"

I knew I'd have to tell them what happened sooner or later, "Camille doesn't want to get back together with me," I sighed.

"What? She was just begging for you back earlier!" he exclaimed, obviously shocked.

"I know," I moaned, walking into my room and falling onto my soft bed.

_**(Kendall's Point of View)**_

There is something wrong with this picture. How can Camille just change her mind so suddenly? I couldn't stand to see Logan so upset, but I decided to leave him alone for now. The next day, Jo and I met for lunch.

"I can't believe Camille didn't want to get back together with Logan," I was saying.

"Hey!" Jo said, defending her friend, "Logan's the one who doesn't think it will work out."

"But last night he decided that he was wrong," I answered, defending Logan.

"What?" Jo asked, confused.

"He decided that he _should_ get back together with Camille," I explained.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, last night, Camille decided that there wasn't any point trying to win Logan back, because she knew he wouldn't change his mind. Obviously, she was wrong," Jo told me. So that explains it! I couldn't blame her though, Logan _was_ pretty stubborn.

"Well this is lame," I stated.

"Yeah."

"Wait, I have an idea!" I exclaimed, thinking about it's awesomeness.

"What? I could convince Camille not to give up on Logan?" Jo asked.

"Well, I was going to say that we could plan a super secret mission that would be called 'get-Logan-and-Camille-back-together-since-they-belong-together' and last two months, possibly three, making Logan and Camille always hang out together, because we have 'plans' and we would all have code names and make this way more complicated than it needs to be, but I like your idea better," I answered in one breath and she laughed, "Are you mocking my genius plan?" I asked defensively, in a joking way.

"No, no, we should totally do that," Jo answered.

I laughed again at the thought. It seemed like we were always making things more complicated than they needed to be.

**_(Jo's Point of View)_**

After the interesting conversation I had with Kendall, I needed to talk to Camille. I found her in the lobby, rehearsing for a part, "Hey, what role are you rehearsing for?" I asked her.

"Just this part where I play a girl who wishes to go back out with her ex, but he says 'no,' so then she decides to give up on him," Camille answered, kind of angrily.

"That sounds kind of familiar," I chuckled. This was like when she didn't want Logan to ask me out, so she faked rehearsing for a part where a girl would take her old boyfriend back and threaten anyone who tries to flirt with him or he flirts with. Some people may squeeze stress balls or punch pillows when they're upset about something, but not Camille, she just turns her situation into a part.

"I know, it does, doesn't it?" she agreed.

"Wait, this is a real part?" I asked.

"Yeah, what did you think it was? A part I made up myself because I was upset about something?" she asked, like it was the strangest thing she had ever heard, "I mean, come on."

"You know, I think you should keep trying to get Logan to go out with you," I tried to convince her.

"What's the point?" she sighed. I could instantly tell the change in her mood. She went from kind of angry, but obviously trying to sound happy, to sad and depressed.

"How can you say that? You _know_ that you've liked Logan since you met him," I told her.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me... anymore," Camille sadly said.

"How do you know he didn't change his mind?" I asked her.

She immediately perked up, "Do you know something about Logan that I don't?" Camille eyed me suspiciously.

"Hey, Kendall's my boyfriend, not Logan," Technically I wouldn't know anything about what's going on with Logan. The only reason I knew that he realized his feelings for Camille is that Kendall told me.

"They're best friends though," she answered.

"True," I stated. I wasn't going to just come out and tell her that Logan likes her. That wouldn't be fair to Logan, especially considering he wasn't even the one to tell me about it.

"Come one, just tell me what's up," she pleaded sweetly.

"You'll just have to find out," I told Camille. It was kind of fun to keep her in suspense.

"Well, if you think I'm going to risk looking like an idiot, because you told me, 'what if he changed his mind,' then you are wrong," she answered firmly.

Now, she _was_ the one being stubborn. And I wasn't going to continue arguing with her.

_**(Gustavo's Point of View)**_

After the boys singing another song today, I needed to fix this problem with Logan. He's all sad and it's not a good addition to the up-beat vibe in my song. Kendall told me that it's because of Camille and how she didn't want to get back together with him. Stupid teen relationships... Anyway, I bet Kendall has a plan on how to fix it. So Kelly and I were on our way to the "Palm Woods." We got out of the limo and passed a bunch of people, including Logan, who was still moping around, until we got to 2J. I knocked on the door and Kendall answered.

"We need to fix this," I got straight to the point.

"The Logan problem?" he asked.

"Yeah! Him being all depressed isn't good for my business. We need to get Camille and Logan back together as soon as possible," I told Kendall.

"I know," he said.

"Of course you know! The whole reason we came here is so you could come up with a plan!" I shouted.

"Gustavo, I," Kendall started, "Wait! I have an idea!"

"Well let's hear it," I told him.

"Just meet me here at 4:00," he ordered. Yes, Kendall was coming through for us yet again, but where was he going with this?

**_(Kendall's Point of View)_**

I just thought of a great idea! Now to tell everyone else what to do. I immediately pulled out my phone and called Jo.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jo, I need you to come to my apartment at 4:00 later today," I quickly told her.

"Okay..." she responded.

After we hung up, I told Camille the same. She was really confused, but she just accepted anyway.

I already knew that Carlos, James, and Logan would be here at that time anyway, so now my plan was just going to fall into place... Hopefully.

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you liked chapter two. I was going to have the Camille/Logan problem be fixed in this chapter, but then I wanted to wait one or two more chapters, because I think my story is going to end when the problem does get solved. And even though, this is only going to be 3 or 4 chapters total, I will be making more stories in the future about these two, so don't worry. =)


	3. Big Time Intervention

Once again, thanks for the reviews. =) I just got two more Big Time Rush posters for my room this weekend! They are so cool! And I really liked the new episode of Big Time Rush! It was better than I expected. Also, why hasn't Camille been in the show since Big Time Girlfriends? I want to see what goes on now that she and Logan aren't together anymore. Like is it awkward between them? Do they have a cute friendship? (Well, we know that, from seeing the end of Big Time Girlfriends, but I still want to see an actual scene with the two of them.)

* * *

**Sequel to Big Time Girlfriends Part 3**

**Previously...**

Kendall told Camille, Jo, Gustavo, and Kelly to meet him at his apartment, for his big plan to get Camille and Logan back together.

**_(Kendall's Point of View)_**

I had a perfect plan - okay, maybe not perfect, but still good - to get Logan and Camille back together, so everyone can just go on with their lives. It was going to be an intervention. That's the easiest way to just make them realize that they should go out again.

It was 3:50PM and I was waiting for everyone to arrive. Just as I thought, the other guys were here, just because they live here, except Logan. Before 4:00 arrived, Jo, Gustavo, and Kelly had all shown up. The only people missing were Logan and Camille, the two most important people of this whole thing. Except, I realized that I should probably tell everyone what we're doing.

"Okay, I've decided that we should have an intervention. And we need to figure this out once and for all. Do you guys think that Logan and Camille should be together?" I told them the objective.

"Yes!" They all chanted.

"That was a rhetorical question. Now, what I was thinking is that we could all take a vote, considering Logan and Camille aren't even here yet," I stated.

"Why would we take a vote?" James asked.

"Yeah, when you asked if Logan and Camille should be together, everyone said yes," Carlos explained.

"So why do you want to vote? Huh? Are you a Cogan hater?" James interrogated me.

"Cogan?" I asked.

"Yeah, Camille and Logan," he answered as if it were obvious, "Don't you read fanfiction?"

"Actually I do," I told him, "and I've never seen Camille and Logan be called Cogan."

"Well it should be!" James exclaimed.

Suddenly, Camille ran in, "Sorry I'm late," she said, out of breath, "I totally lost track of time."

"Well, do you know where Logan is?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he said he was going to the park," Camille answered.

Wait a minute, does this mean she was talking to him? Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, "Okay, I'll call him."

"Why do you need him to be here?" she asked.

"You'll see," I answered her.

I called Logan to tell him to come here. He told me that he was on his way. So we waited a few minutes before he arrived. When Logan walked in, he seemed very surprised to see all of us, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Okay," I started, "this is an intervention. We all think that you and Camille should just get back together. Wow, that was the most straight-to-the-point intervention I've ever seen,"

Camille and Logan looked at each other and laughed. I was confused.

"Guys," Camille told us, "We are already back together."

"Say what?" I asked.

"Yeah, we figured out what happened," she stated.

"How did this happen?" I questioned them.

_**(Camille's Point of View)**_

"Well, earlier today, after talking to Jo, I could tell something was up. And I thought that I figured it out. I told Jo that I wouldn't do anything, because I didn't want to risk looking like an idiot, since she wouldn't tell me what was up, but I ended up talking to Logan," I explained.

**_(Flashback...still in Camille's POV)_**

I saw Logan sitting on a bench outside by the pool. I thought I would go talk to him, since that's what everyone wanted me to do. These people seriously need to mind their own business!

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh hi," he replied. He seemed kind of surprised to see me.

"You know, the only reason I decided that we shouldn't go out is because I didn't think that you would change your mind," I told him, getting straight to the point.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"So... does that mean that you still like me?" Logan wondered. I thought I saw a tiny hint of hope in his eyes, but I couldn't tell for sure. I always had kind of a hard time figuring him out.

"Uh..." I hesitated, wondering what would happen if I said, 'yes,' in other words, the truth, "Yes," I eventually answered.

"Well, I think we know where we stand," he told me. Okay, now I _knew_ that he was trying to drive me crazy. After what seemed like hours, he finally stated, "So, I guess we're going out again."

**_(End of flashback)_**

Jo jumped up and hugged me, "Congrats Camille! I'm so happy for you!" Then everyone started cheering for the survival of my relationship with Logan.

I wonder where Katie and Mr. Bitter's are. Yesterday, they were following us around everywhere. And speaking of Katie, she suddenly appeared, "What's with all the cheering?" she asked.

"Logan and I are back together," I answered her.

"You guys got back together and I wasn't even there to witness it! Later you need to tell me every detail that happened! Like what did you say? Did you guys kiss? Why didn't you tell me you were getting back together with him? I would've brought popcorn!" Katie exclaimed.

"I thought cable was back," I told her.

"Yeah, but after watching you guys for a day, I realized that your relationship drama is much more interesting than those stupid TV shows," she explained and I just nodded.

"Well, it looks like it's a happy ending for everyone," Jo concluded.

"Except..." Logan looked at Carlos, "Dude, you have to apologize to Sasha for breaking up with her because she didn't like corn dogs. I mean, didn't you tell us that she was the perfect girl?" Logan asked.

"You're right..." Carlos stated, "I need to go find her."

_**(Carlos's Point of View)**_

I was on a new mission - to find Sasha and get back together with her. After searching for her for ten minutes, I found her sitting next to the fountain that we sat next to when we got into that huge water fight. Sasha looked so lonely sitting by herself. I walked over and sat down, without saying a word. For a while, we just hung out there, in silence.

Finally, I said something, "I'm sorry about what happened." She just responded by looking down.

"I was stupid to break up with you because of your dislike of corn dogs. I don't know what I was thinking. Do you think you could give me another chance?"

"Well..." Sasha started.

To be continued...

* * *

Don't you just love my cliff hangers? Lol. So yay, Camille and Logan got back together! Did you like this chapter? I feel like I dragged on the story a little too much, trying to make it last longer. Probably only one more chapter in this story... Sorry. But I'll make more stories soon. Also, I realize that all of this happened in the time-span of two days, which is unrealistic. I'll try not to do that in the future.


	4. Big Time Date

Well, this is going to be my last chapter... for this story. Sorry it's only four chapters, but I'll come up with something else soon. I'm just out of ideas for this story.

* * *

**Sequel to Big Time Girlfriends Part 4**

Previously... Kendall had an intervention to get Logan and Camille back together, but they found out that they got back together without their knowledge just before the intervention. Then Carlos went to talk to Sasha and when he asked her if she would give him another chance, she said, "Well..."

_**(Carlos's Point of View)**_

I was standing there, waiting for Sasha to answer my question. She was thinking about it painfully slow. After a year, she finally said, "Yes!"

"Yay!" I shouted like a little kid, "But you forgot to wish me a happy birthday."

"Today's your birthday?" she asked.

"No, but it must have passed in the time that it took you to say yes," I answered.

Sasha just laughed.

"So, why don't we go back to the Palm Woods?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not?" she agreed.

**_(Logan's Point of View)_**

"So Kendall, I was thinking now that Camille and I are together, do you want to go on a double date? You and Jo, Camille and I?" I asked him.

"Did someone say double date?" Carlos and Sasha popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned him.

"It should be a triple date!" Carlos answered, gesturing Sasha who was standing right next to him, holding his hand.

"Congrats bro," Kendall responded, knowing that Sasha had obviously accepted his apology.

"Thanks. So what do you say all six of us go to the movies?" he asked, excited.

"Hey, I want to come too," we all turned to see James.

"James, you don't have a girlfriend," Kendall told him.

"Yeah I do..." he started to say.

"You're not bringing the palm tree to the movies with us," I answered.

"You guys are so mean!" he yelled.

"Come on, James, you can do better than a plant. Why don't you ask that girl that you met at the carnival?" Carlos repeated himself from earlier.

"Okay fine," He mumbled, "It's going to be hard to forget about her (the palm tree) though."

"Maybe you should sing her 'Till I Forget About You,'" I suggested and we all laughed.

Kendall, James and I all went to find our girls, (since Sasha already knew,) and invite them to go on a... quadruple date. Yeah, life was good. =)

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Why do I feel so bad that I had to end it? Maybe because everyone kept saying, "Update soon!" and stuff like that, but anyway, I already have another idea about what my next story is going to be about. In fact, it's planning out right now inside my head. Lol. This isn't one of my best stories, sorry about that, but as I write more, my stories will hopefully get better. (Also, sorry this chapter was short.)


End file.
